TzHaar Fight Cave
thumb|400px|Een speler die in de fight cave vecht De TzHaar Fight Cave is een mini game waarbij spelers tegen verschillende monsters moeten vechten in bepaalde rondes. De bedoeling is om één van de sterkste monsters, TzTok-Jad, te verslaan en de Fire cape te winnen. Dit is een veilige mini game waarbij je geen spullen verliest als je dood gaat. Je zult wel arrows of runes verliezen als je ze gebruikt in de gevechten. Als je dood gaat, krijg je nog altijd een beloning; Dat zijn namelijk Tokkons, de coins van de vulkaan stad. Veel sterke spelers, met boven de 100 combat, spelen deze Minigame. Soms zie je een minder sterke speler, die weet dat hij de Minigame niet doorstaat, maar die doet het dan voor de Tokkuls. Locatie thumb|De ingang van de fight cave|300px De mini game is te vinden in de vulkaan stad TzHaar op Karamja. Er zijn verschillende manieren om hier te komen. : Benodigde levels Er zijn geen benodigdheden om de mini game te doen. je kan het dus al met combatlevel 3 doen. Aleen, dan zal je natuurlijk niet ver komen. Het is aangeraden om de Tzaar Fight Cave met de volgende levels te doen. 60 Attack, want een Dragon wapen zal hoog hitten. 70 Strength. 70 Defence. 61 Ranged, want een Rune crossbow is erg handig. 43 Prayer, want je hebt zeker Protect from Melee nodig, aangezien je vaak met melee vechtende monsters te maken krijgt. Monsters De cave thumb|De kaart De grot is een groot gebied. Italy rock Dit is een belangrijke plaats in het spel. Hier moet je achter gaan staan om de Ket-Zek's de blokkeren. Ook moet je hierachter gaan staan als je met Ranged of Magic op Jad schiet. Je moet hier bepaalde monsters blokkeren. De waves Een wave is een ronde. Elke wave heeft verschillende monsters die daarin voorkomen en je aan zullen vallen. Er zijn in totaal 63 waves. Elk monster wordt in deze tabel aangegeven met hun combat level. 180 is bijvoorbeeld Yt-MejKot. # 22 # 22, 22 # 45 # 45, 22 # 45, 22, 22 # 45, 45 # 90 # 90, 22 # 90, 22, 22 # 90, 45 # 90, 45, 22 # 90, 45, 22, 22 # 90, 45, 45 # 90, 90 # 180 # 180, 22 # 180, 22, 22 # 180, 45 # 180, 45, 22 # 180, 45, 22, 22 # 180, 45, 45 # 180, 90 # 180, 90, 22 # 180, 90, 22, 22 # 180, 90, 45 # 180, 90, 45, 22 # 180, 90, 45, 22, 22 # 180, 90, 45, 45 # 180, 90, 90 # 180, 180 # 360 # 360, 22 # 360, 22, 22 # 360, 45 # 360, 45, 22 # 360, 45, 22, 22 # 360, 45, 45 # 360, 90 # 360, 90, 22 # 360, 90, 22, 22 # 360, 90, 45 # 360, 90, 45, 22 # 360, 90, 45, 22, 22 # 360, 90, 45, 45 # 360, 90, 90 # 360, 180 # 360, 180, 22 # 360, 180, 22, 22 # 360, 180, 45 # 360, 180, 45, 22 # 360, 180, 45, 22, 22 # 360, 180, 45, 45 # 360, 180, 90 # 360, 180, 90, 22 # 360, 180, 90, 22, 22 # 360, 180, 90, 45 # 360, 180, 90, 45, 22 # 360, 180, 90, 45, 22, 22 # 360, 180, 90, 45, 45 # 360, 180, 90, 90 # 360, 180, 180 # 360, 360 # 702 - 108 (Meer) De waves doorstaan Als je Jad wil verslaan kan je niet tussendoor banken, wel uitloggen maar geen extra supplies halen. Dus je moet het op 1 inventory aan kunnen zonder dood te gaan. Waves 1 to 14 Deze waves zijn erg makkelijk. Het is belangrijk dat je altijd eerst de Tz-Kih vermoord zodat ze niet te veel Prayer punten kunnen verlagen. Als de Tok-Xil komen is het handig om Protect from Missiles aan te zetten, omdat ze toch best hoog kunnen hitten. Waves 15 to 30 Het is handig om bij rock 2, op de kaart, te gaan staan! In deze wave komt een Yt-MejKot in voor. Deze zijn kunnen zichzelf genezen waardoor het soms lang kan duren voordat je er één dood hebt. Waves 30 tot 45 In deze wave zal voor het eerst de Ket-Zek (360) in voor komen. Deze zal niet geblokt te hoeven worden, omdat hij met Magic en Melee aanvalt. Het is wel handig om dit monster te blokken achter de Italy rock. Waves 46 tot 63 Vanaf Wave 46 komt de Yt-MejKot (180) weer. Het is dus handig om weer bij rock 1 te gaan staan. Wanneer de Yt-MejKot (176) noordwest te voorschijn komt, ren je naar de andere kant van de rock! Bij wave 1, zijn er 2 Ket-Zek (360). Ga hier achter de Italy rock staan en zet Protect from magic aan! Wave 63, de laatste wave Hierin zal Jad te voorschijn komen. Het is aangeraden om je achter de Italy rock te verschuilen! TzTok-Jad verslaan Jad is één van de sterkste monsters in RuneScape. Het is daarom niet gemakkelijk om TzTok-Jad te verslaan. Daarom hebben we een aantal minimale benodigdheden opgesteld die wij nodig vonden om Jad te verslaan. Ranged [[Ranged is in de cave de belangrijkste aanval skill. Het is aangeraden om minimaal 70 Ranged te hebben. Voor pures kan het nog met 50, maar succes is hierbij niet gegarandeerd.]] Defence Het is aangeraden om minimaal 70 Defence te gebruiken. Het is nodig om Barrows te dragen. Voor pures, met 1 defence zal het erg lastig gaan worden en moeten veel geld besteden aan Purple sweets. Attack Als je Guthan gebruikt, heb je 70Attack nodig. Als je een Godsword gebruikt heb je 75 Attack nodig. Vergeet niet om je Special Attack te gebruiken! Strength niet nodig maar als je een sgs of guthans gebruikt raad ik 65+ aan Prayer Het is aangeraden om minimaal 60 Prayer te hebben. Dit is ook één van de meest bruikbare skills die je gebruikt in de cave. Constitution Constitution is uiteraard ook een belangrijke skill. Het is aangeraden om minimaal 75 Constitution (750 LifePoints) te hebben. Slayer Het kan handig zijn om 55 Slayer te hebben voor Broad Bolts. Deze zijn zeer goedkoop en net zo goed als Adamant Bolts. (ze geven beide 100+ range str) Benodigde armour, wapens en inventory Armour en wapens Helm #Verac's helm #Helm of neitiznot #God mitre #Rune full helm #pernix cowl #armadyl helm Amulet #Amulet of fury #god stole #Amulet of glory #(un)Holy symbol Cape #Ava's accumulator #soul wars cape #Cape of Achievement #God cloak #Obsidian cape Arrows #onyx bolts (e) (if you can afford) #Diamond bolt (e) #Adamant bolts #Broad bolts Wapens #Rune Crossbow #2 Crystal bows #Karil's crossbow #chaotic crossbow #zaryite bow Armour top #Karil's leathertop #Armadyl chestplate #Black D'hide body #Monk's robes #pernix body Legs #Verac's plateskirt #Karil's leatherskirt #Armadyl platelegs #Black D'hide chaps #pernix chaps Shield #Dragonfire shield #Falador Shield 3 (7 prayer bonus) #Toktz-Ket-Xil #God books #Granite shield #Rune kiteshield #blessed / spectral / divine / elysian spirit shield #faithfull shield (rune kite met 6 prayer bonus) Gloves #Barrow gloves #Black D'hide vambrace #regen braclet #combat braclet Boots #Ranger boots #Snakeskin boots #bandos boots #geen dragon/rune/adamant boots want geen range defence Ringen #Archer ring #Ring of Recoil #Explorer's Ring (Voor wat Prayer bonus) #gold/sapphire/emerald/ruby/diamond/dragonstone/onyx ring (i) Het gevecht met Jad frame|Jad zijn Ranged en magic aanvallenBlijf achter de italic rocks! Zet hier je Protect from ranged gelijk aan. Het is aan te raden om je geluid aan te zetten zodat je Jad hoort. Als je je geluid niet aan hebt, is er een grote kans dat je het niet gaat halen. Drink een aantal Saradomin brews totdat je meer dan je maximale aantal levens hebt. Drink nog een Super restore potion en vervolgens een Ranged potion. Zorg ook dat je Prayer hoog genoeg is! Zoals je op je radar ziet, zie je Jad aan de andere kant van de rock staan. Je kan nu op hem aflopen en snel achter de rock je prayer omwisselen. Als je naar hem toeloopt zal hij je aanvallen met een Ranged aanval. Blijf goed luisteren naar het geluid want als je het geluid van de Retribution Prayer hoort, dan zal hij aanvallen met Magic en MOET je je Prayer omzetten naar Protect from magic. Als je niet snel je Prayer omschakeld, dan kan hij wel tot 980 schade aanbrengen! De healers Als je de helft van Jad zijn levens hebt afgehaald zullen er healers verschijnen. Zij zullen Jad en zichzelf kunnen genezen. Als ze komen zal het nutteloos zijn om Jad te blijven aanvallen. Daarom is het van essentieel belang dat Jad niet geheald wordt. Je moet proberen de healers weg van Jad te lokken. Je kunt dit doen door ze één voor één aan te vallen en er voor zorgen dat ze naar je toekomen. Zorg dat je ze op je krijgt. Blijf wel steeds kijken wat voor aanval Jad uitvoert en verwissel steeds van Prayer als dat nodig is! Dit stuk is het moeilijkste deel van de hele cave. Je moet hierbij op twee dingen letten. Het is vooral belangrijk om rustig te blijven, want veel mensen gaan hier dood! Als je alle healers hebt geraakt, zullen ze op je af komen. Je moet er nu voor zorgen dat ze op een rijtje komen te staan, zodat alleen de voorste je kan aanvallen. Dit zal veel schade voorkomen. Let goed op de aanvallen van Jad en verwissel zo nodig je Prayer. Zorg als je opeens lage levens hebt, dat je gelijk veel Saradomin brews neemt en ook dat je op DE AANVALLEN VAN JAD LET, EN JE PRAYER VERWISSELD ALS DAT NODIG IS! Beloningen Als je de hele Fight Cave hebt doorstaan, zul je in totaal 16064 Tokkuls krijgen en de wel verdiende Fire cape. De Fire cape is de sterkste cape in RuneScape en heeft een animatie, dat er lava naar benden stroomt. Je kunt je cape ook verkopen aan de TzHaar voor 8000 Tokkuls Als je dood gaat in één van de wave's, dan zul je een aantal Tokkuls krijgen. De hoeveelheid hangt af, van hoeveel monsters je hebt gedood en in welke ronde je bent gekomen. frame|left|Een speler die verslagen is Categorie:Mini Games